


a heart full of stars

by onhos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Constellations, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday rain i love you, soft, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: As Jisung murmurs the constellations, Minho sinks into the blankets. He's a little cold, a little damp, but he's completely and utterly happy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	a heart full of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosePetalsAndRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/gifts).



> for rain <3 
> 
> songs to listen to as you listen (if you want):  
> breath by sam kim  
> star by minseo  
> starry night by suho

Minho shrugs off his coat.

He hangs it on the coat rack with a sigh, and toes off his shoes. It's a familiar gesture, a soothing routine to say to himself, _I'm home, I can rest._ The moment is a welcome simplicity after a long day at work. He runs a hand through his hair, damp with rain, and looks out into the dark, empty hallway of the apartment.

"Jisungie?" He calls softly. He longs to hear his friend's voice through the gloom, but there's no response, and he isn't surprised. Long weeks without colour blend into one, months of his work at the music shop and Jisung's studies for University merging into a single black and white day.

Minho's socked feet pad across the carpet. He still glances into the living room as he passes it, hoping to see Jisung asleep on the sofa. Perhaps he could curl up beside him and rest. 

The closeness would be welcome, but it's rare these days. Minho works during the day and Jisung studies better at night in the library, so they pass by each other like ships in the night. The days they _do_ spend together (laughing at breakfast, movies on weekends, lying on the floor talking about constellations) are precious to Minho, secret gems he keeps in his pocket for when they're apart again. He can bring them out when he's lonely and think of Jisung.

"Happy Birthday to me." Minho murmurs into the silence.

It would be unfair to expect Jisung to celebrate his birthday, when his deadines are close. Minho had recieved a text from him at the music shop when he was tuning the new guitars ( _happy birthday, hyungie_ with a sticker and a smile) and it had made him smile for hours, even though the day was long and cold. 

It's enough, he thinks, but still, the silence of their apartment saddens him a little. He wants his friend to be here. He wants-

Warm hands suddenly cover his eyes.

"Hi, hyung." Jisung says, playful in his ear, pressed against Minho's back. Minho is frozen for a moment with surprise before happiness bubbles up. _Jisung_.

"What are you doing?" Minho laughs and tries to escape his grip, but Jisung can be stubborn when he wants to be. He imagines Jisung standing on his tiptoes behind him to cover his eyes and can't help but grin wider.

"It's a surprise." Jisung says, "You have to come with me."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"There are more important things." Jisung says softly, pulls him out of the kitchen. "Stop complaining."

"I feel like I'm being kidnapped. Are you finally sick of me, Jisungie?"

"Yah." Jisung says, and Minho hears the pout in his voice, "You'll love it, I promise. Just trust me."

So Minho lets Jisung guide him through their apartment. They've been here two years now, and Minho can tell where Jisung is taking him - out of their door, down the corridor, to the stairs to the roof. He's confused, of course, but he trusts Jisung with his life, and excitement is rising inside of him. Warm under Jisung's hands.

"Don't look yet." Jisung says, stumbling on a step, and Minho tries to roll his eyes.

"This is dangerous."

"Whatever." They're almost at the roof - Minho can feel the air growing colder. "Almost there."

There's a click as Jisung tries to open the door, and then they're plunged into the wet, freezing air. It's still raining a little, just slightly, but Minho doesn't mind it, not when his friend is pressed against his back keeping him warm. 

"One, two," Jisung's voice is loud with excitement. Minho can feel the happiness coming off of him in rays. "Three!"

He pulls his hands away, and Minho looks out onto the roof. His heart melts. Fairy lights have been hung around the edges of the roof, giving it a soft glow in the dark night. Jisung has laid out a few blankets on the surface of the roof, with two steaming cups of cocoa sitting on top.

When Minho turns to Jisung, he's smiling. Jisung smiles back at him, eyes crinkled with pride and excitement. Jisung's wearing this huge pink sweater that hangs over his hands, and he shifts from foot to foot, and Minho is so full of affection for his friend that he has to look away from him. He glances up at the sky, and the stars make him awed, breathless.

"Happy Birthday!" Jisung exclaims, with the enthusiasm of a child. 

"What is this?" 

"Your Birthday present, silly." Jisung says, "I know it's not much, I didn't have a lot of money and I, well- I've been busy, you know. But I thought I could- I don't know. It's stupid, we can just go back inside-"

"No." Minho says quickly, and rubs the back of his neck. "I... love it, Jisung, thank you."

"Oh, this isn't the best part." Jisung goes to sit on the blanket, tucking his legs beneath him. He holds out a hand to Minho with twinkling eyes. "Come here."

"What?" 

"Come sit down."

Jisung is looking at him expectantly, so he takes his smaller hand in his own and swallows the lump in his throat. Jisung's hand is soft, his fingers pretty and delicate in Minho's grip as he pulls Minho down to sit beside him. It's been so long since he touched him that Minho never wants to let go. Jisung lets go, though, to pass him the cocoa. 

The mug is warm between Minho's palms, but Minho is warmer (as warm as the sun when Jisung's fingers brush his as the mug passes between them).

"So I know I haven't got to see you much lately." Jisung starts, staring down at his own mug. There's soft music playing from Jisung's phone, Minho realises, and it's comfortable and sweet. Their knees almost brush on the blankets. Despite the slight rain, Minho has never been more content. 

"Sorry-" Minho starts, but Jisung tilts his head and gives him a sweet smile.

"Don't apologise. These things can't be helped." Jisung pauses, and as he speaks his cheeks turn pink. "Just, hyung, I- I missed you. I don't know how it happened, but one night I remembered all of the times you told me about space. You always seem so excited about the stars, and I-"

Jisung looks at him, and Minho finds every star there, just in his gaze.

"I learned a few, as a birthday present. I'm not very good at this, but I'll point them out to you, okay?"" Jisung's smile is embarrassed, and Minho wants to kiss it away, all of a sudden. He takes a sip of the cocoa instead.

He's thought of Jisung often (kissing and knowing and _loving_ him) ever since they met, but he's never acted on the longing that slowly grew inside of him- it's so easy to stay in friendship, after all. It's just safer.

"Sure, Jisungie." Minho's smile grows teasing, soft, and Jisung narrows his eyes.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I won't-"

"I would never." Minho says, and Jisung nudges him.

"Be serious, I learned them for you." Jisung whines. He takes the cup from Minho's hands and pushes his shoulders down. "Come on, lie down, I'll show you."

"Yes, sir." Minho cackles, as if he isn't touched by such a lovely, thoughtful gesture, and looks up at the starry skies.

They're wonderful. Minho has always found joy in the sky, always felt wonder in staring up at the constellations and thinking, _this is real, this is our universe,_ beautiful but tragic in its beauty. Minho wants to know every star that lives and dies. He wishes, suddenly, that he'd studied astrology. Quitting university because he didn't enjoy business was one of his best decisions, and he doesn't regret it, doesn't regret either his work at that cute little music shop that respects him and pays him well. But if he could study astronomy, then perhaps, he could find the purpose that he's always searching for in the skies.

"Okay," Jisung takes a deep breath and points to the sky. "The big dipper."

He got it, Minho thinks proudly. The constellation looks down on them, and Jisung lets out a proud huff.

"And this one," He says, "The little dipper."

As Jisung murmurs the constellations, Minho sinks into the blankets. He's a little cold, a little damp, but he's completely and utterly happy. Their sides are pressed together as Jisung points to the sky and it's lovely. It's the best birthday present he could wish for.

"Gemini." Jisung says, and it's wrong, it's so far from the actual constellation that it's funny, but Minho doesn't mention it. He just smiles to himself and shifts closer to Jisung.

He turns his head, and looks at Jisung instead of the sky. The side of his face is lit by fairy lights and the moon and he's ethereal. Jisung is a star himself. Minho sighs, and Jisung doesn't notice, his eyes still narrowed as he tries to work out another constellation. _I love you,_ he thinks.

"I don't know if I can find any-" Jisung notices Minho gazing at him, finally. His voice trails away as he meets Minho's eyes, and his cheeks glow with his blush, and Minho's throat trembles softly. "Hyung?"

"Ah, sorry." Minho murmurs, his hand almost rising to cup Jisung's cheek, "I-"

Jisung blinks and sits up. He passes Minho his hot cocoa .Minho sits up too, his heart struggling to catch up.

"It's gonna get cold." Jisung explains quietly, and Minho avoids his eyes and takes another drink. Warm and sweet. "Sorry, I studied the constellations really hard, but I don't think I can find anymore."

"No, that's-" Minho swallows, and his heart is full of stars. "Jisungie, you- Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before."

Jisung smiles, gently.

"You didn't have to go to all that effort." Minho says, "I know how hard you work and it's just- you didn't have to. Thank you."

Jisung reaches forward and rests a hand on his knee, and the touch is gentle and wonderful. Minho's eyes flicker to the point of contact. 

"Don't be silly," Jisung says, "It makes me happy to do things for you, you know. I wish that everything wasn't so-"

"Busy?"

"Yeah." Jisung sighs and squeezes his knee. 

The silence is comfortable in the way it can only be between best friends.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Minho asks, a teasing smile rising in his cheeks, "When Felix introduced us in the library, and I was sitting there, and you knocked my coffee all over my notebook and my new coat and you panicked and couldn't stop apologising and I just laughed at you the entire time?"

Jisung smiles at the memory too.

"Who knew we'd be here now." Jisung says, "I'm glad you're my friend, hyung."

"Yeah." Minho says softly, pauses, "That coffee you bought me afterwards to say sorry for that one you spilled, it was my favourite. I was like, how did you know? And do you remember what you said?"

"Oh," Jisung smiles and takes a sip of his hot cocoa. Cream lingers on his top lip afterwards. "I said- I said, I don't know, it must be written in the stars."

"And I said I love stars." Minho murmurs. And they'd been inseperable ever since - so that when Jisung had said to Minho, _hey, do you think we could live together_? Minho had hardly hesitated in saying yes. "You know, Jisungie, you- you made that year I studied business worth it. I hated everything about it, except for you."

Jisung looks up with stars in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Course." Minho says gruffly, his eyes flickering to the cream on Jisung's mouth. "So thank you, for, well. Yeah. Thanks."

Perhaps it's the starry night, or the birthday present, or just Jisung's company that makes Minho so tender in this moment, enough to speak his feelings like this. People have often called him sharp, but Jisung knows Minho better than that.

"I should be thanking you." Jisung murmurs.

"Why?"

Jisung raises an eyebrow.

"You know why."

Minho pauses. He _doesn't_ know why, but he doesn't press for answers, he just gives Jisung a crooked smile. He thinks he would give up the entire solar system, just for this one moment.

"Why do you love the stars so much, hyung?"

"They make me feel small." Minho says.

"But you're not." Jisung reaches forward to take his hands, to cover Minho's palms with his own. "You're the universe, hyungie. Don't forget it."

Under the starry sky, Minho gazes at his best friend. The years they've spent together have been happy. They haven't been without pain, because nothing worthwhile is, but god Minho has loved it. More than he cares to admit. He never wants Jisung to leave. Every boyfriend or girlfriend Jisung has made him jealous, every second they spend apart is harder than when they're together, and Minho knows without a doubt that he's in love with him. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. How does he close the distance between himself and Jisung? It's like trying to be close to the night sky.

"Do you think the stars will always be out of reach?" Minho asks.

Jisung pauses.

"They're not," He says, and smiles, "There's one right here in front of me."

_That's my line,_ Minho thinks.

"Jisungie." Minho says quietly. He holds Jisung's hands tighter, for courage. "I don't know how to tell you- I can't- It's just so-"

"It's okay." Jisung murmurs. He shifts closer to him on the blanket. "It's fine, hyungie"

"It's not, because I need to tell you- It's just so hard- I've been trying all year to tell you that I-" The words won't come. "And today, you did this for me, but I still- I still can't."

"Stars don't speak." Jisung says warmly, and lifts their hands. Kisses the back of them. Minho melts.

"I wish I could."

Jisung tilts his head. His eyes flicker to Minho's mouth, and Minho wants him so badly that he feels as if a supernova, ready to explode and _scatter_ at any moment.

"I _know._ " Jisung says, "You don't have to say anything, I already know. It's like- It's like how you know the stars are still there, during the day. You just can't see them."

"What do you know?" Minho asks, a tremor in his voice.

"You love me." Jisung whispers. His eyes flicker away from Minho, to their hands, and Minho watches him shake. "And I love you."

Minho leans forward and kisses him. There's cream on his lips from Jisung's mouth and he savours it, just as he savours the noise in the back of Jisung's throat. Sweet and lovely. Then Jisung is smiling against his mouth and has to pull away and Minho feels as if he's touched stars.

"Sorry, I-" Jisung giggles, and Minho wants to capture the sound. "I'm just so happy."

Minho gives him a crooked smile and untangles their hands. He presses Jisung's shoulders back against the blankets, so Jisung is lying down, and then climbs over him. Kisses him again, soft under the starlight. He tangles his hands in Jisung's soft hair and when he pulls away Jisung rises up to kiss him again. 

Minho stops kissing him and nuzzles Jisung's nose with his own, threading his hands in Jisung's hair. 

"Are you happy?" Jisung asks suddenly, looking up into his face. His face is flushed, and his eyes bright as the moon. His hands are clutching Minho's shirt and Minho thinks he could lie like this forever, with his back to the stars. 

"Happy?" Minho laughs. He buries his face in Jisung's shoulder and breathes him in, and Jisung's arms move to wrap around his back. "'Course. Course I'm happy."

"Happy Birthday." Jisung says, and Minho has a heart full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHH RAINY RAIN i kno u love minsung and space so i thought i would do my best to write a fic you might like? hopefully it's a good present? 
> 
>   
> uwuwuwu i haven't written minsung before but this was S O FUN hope everyone enjoyed it <3


End file.
